


Remember the Name

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Death Big Bang [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: whedonland, Death, Gen, Post-Series, Siblings, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn remembers her sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Name

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 093. Flowers  
> W/C: 301

She gently placed a bouquet of brightly colored flowers on the grave and bowed her head over them. She came out here every month, to sit in the sun and thank her sister for everything she did. Not just the saving the world apocalypse stuff, but for all of her sisterly duties. Even when Dawn hated Buffy's bossiness the most, she still knew, deep down, that she loved her.

She had her moments, as any teenager did, but as she grew older, Dawn came to appreciate her big sister more and more. They traveled the world, fought evil, had adventures, and in the end they settled back down in England with Giles and Willow's coven.

But all good things had to end eventually, and this time Dawn was old enough to appreciate that her sister deserved to rest. This time they didn't need the only sane Slayer back in action - Willow had taken care of that. This time Buffy was allowed to rest in peace, her duty done.

She was both the oldest Slayer to die, and the one who had lived with the calling the longest, according to the Watcher diaries, but that might soon change. With thousands of Slayers around the globe, survival was less of a question than it had been in the past.

But no matter how many Slayers followed, Buffy would always be remembered. She was the last of the ones - the last Slayer who knew no other in her lifetime. She was the anomaly, and the one who had chosen to share her gift with all the others. Slayers everywhere would remember her name.

And in one small graveyard in Haversham, one woman - not a Slayer, never a Slayer - laid flowers on the ground and remembered more than just a name.


End file.
